The invention is directed to a large capacity transportable berm for use in emergency, temporary or military situations, which is adaptable for use on substantially all-terrain.
Numerous situations arise where transportable berms, containments or flexible bladders are both useful and necessary. A primary use of these is with military operations where fluid, whether it be drinking water, waste water or contaminating materials such as petroleum and other similar products, need to be contained for storage or later proper disposal. Disaster areas also require the use of containments for the temporary storage of the above referred to fluids. Finally, in areas of extremely fast growth, there sometimes is a need for a temporary containment.
The instant invention has for a primary object a transportable containment capable of retaining large volumes of fluid for later distribution or disposal.
Another object of the invention is a transportable berm which can be easily and quickly assembled or disassembled.
Another object of the invention is a transportable berm capable of retaining large volumes of fluid over an extended period of time.
Another object of the invention is a system which includes a transportable berm capable of receiving and supporting a filled bladder against rupture and spillage.
Another object of the invention is a transportable berm constructed with a splash guard to prevent unwanted spillage.
Another object of the invention is a system for preventing rupture and spillage of a fluid containing bladder.
Another object of the invention is a large capacity berm which is capable of being easily disassembled and folded or arranged in small units for storage and transport.